Blue Rose
by Genro
Summary: Takes place between SA2 and SH. Amy finds a pair of Sonic's upgrade speed shoes and is finally able to compete with him eye to eye. Will this newfound ability win his heart, or will it just get her into trouble. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

((All Sonic characters are copyright of Sonic Team and Sega. SEGA! Do you hear!? Are you listening?! Good, because I don't want any of you's suing poor…literally poor little ol' me. Thank you))  
  
Blue Rose  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I can hear.  
  
I can hear it coming. It's right behind me!  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
"Amy leave me alone!" he cried as he dashed away from his hiding place behind a corner of a random building. It was no use though, as he started to pick up speed, he could see her coming for him.  
  
"Sonic! Please wait for me!" the little pink hedgehog cried.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to GO!!!" and with that she was once again left alone, a blue blur trailing off in the distance. With a sigh Amy slumped against one of the city's many building walls.   
  
"What's really scary is that I'm getting used to this," she thought to herself.  
  
She glanced around.  
  
"I'm never going to show him how we were meant to be together if I can never have 2 minutes alone with him."  
  
With a frown she began slowly slumping towards her favorite restaurant. The one she would always go to having running herself raged trying to keep up with a certain blue hedgehog.  
  
"Maybe I'm always just going to be a annoyance to him…" she thought grimly.  
  
"He never even gives me a second glance. Even though whenever he's been in a great adventure I've been right there, and he's no more than given me a second glance!" she frowned with discontent.  
  
She pulled out her hammer and cradled it in her arms, hugging it close to her.  
  
"Its not fair. What can I do to prove….ARGH!!!"  
  
"STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!"  
  
Amy cried out loudly as she began pounding the ground with her hammer with all the strength she could muster, then with a violent swing she hit a nearby-parked car, sending it smashing into the building next to it.  
  
"GAH!!! Oh no what did I do!" she cried as she approached the wreck. I can't afford to pay….  
  
She was cut short as she looked down to notice there was an open manhole where the parked car used to be. However, in her panic about the car she had failed to notice it, and she could let little more than an "eep" escape her lips as she plummeted down into the dark hole.  
  
"Sonic!!!!" she cried all the way down until everything faded to black.  
  
"mmm….mmph….wha…what happened?"  
  
Slowly Amy began to open her eyes as she looked around. She appeared to have fallen in small section of the sewer system. However, the area around seemed surprisingly clean. As she glanced down at her red dress she noticed that other than a few scuff marks from the fall she was more or less grim and grit free.  
  
"I guess….they keep the sewers really clean….or something…"  
  
With a slight clearing of her throat she resigned herself to find a way out of this predicament. Even though she was in a sewer it was very well lit. The source of the light coming from something unknown that was a around the corner. The area she had landed on was a circular platform however there was a narrow path that lead around the corner.  
  
"Who would create a path like this….It's dangerous!" she whined out loud as she began slowly edging her way across the path.  
  
Just as she passing the corner she could begin to see the source of the light. There seemed to be some sort of altar at the end of the path, and a ball of glowing light was nestled in the center. So much in awe she was though that she began to lose her balance and could feel herself plunging off the edge.  
  
"Wha….Ahhhhh!!"  
  
With a sudden motion Amy quickly used the side of the pathway to propel herself as she leaped from the path to the wall, then using the wall as a springboard, hoped back onto solid ground on the other side of the thin path.  
  
She landed in a triumphant pose, though quickly fell on her butt.  
  
Huff…huff..huff….  
  
"How did I do that? A wall jump…..that's something that I've seen Sonic do plenty of times. But…."  
  
She stopped thinking the minute she had turned her head to gaze upon the glowing object before her. Approaching the light, it slowly began to become dimmer, and soon she could see what the true nature of the object was.  
  
"What? These are…..a pair of shoes?"  
  
True to her perception there sitting on the altar was a pair of shoes that matched the style of the ones she had on right that second, however they were colored to match the one's that sonic always wore.  
  
"Hey they're pretty cute….."  
  
And with that Amy began to reach towards them. The moment she touched them however, they disappeared, causing her whole body to glow a moment. When the light subsided she looked down to find that she was now wearing her newfound sneakers.  
  
"Ya! They look just as good as I thought they would!" she beamed for a moment, then looked around again.  
  
"But I'm still stuck down here!!!!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She looked up to see an opening, however it was several kilometers above her.  
  
"Oh no….Sonic…please help me…." She sniffed.  
  
"NO! I…I can find a way out! Umm….er…..oh…..gahhh darn it all!" She frowned as she looked around not knowing what to do.  
  
"Wait…what would Sonic do," she thought as she looked up. "The walls of the path leading vertically are pretty close together….maybe if I…."  
  
She licked her lips a moment as she prepared herself, then with quick leap she bounced high into the air. 3 times higher than she could normally jump.  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed as she soared through the air. Soon though her expression changed to a smirk as she each portion of the wall as a springboard until she had bounced herself all the way up and back onto the street.  
  
Huff…huff…huff….  
  
She looked down the hole.  
  
She looked at her shoes.  
  
She looked down the hole again.  
  
"Hmm…hehe…haha….HAHAHAHAHA" she laughed hysterically. Then the side of her mouth cracked a smile as she dashed down the street at the speed of sound leaving a pink blur behind her.  
  
"This is amazing! This feeling, this power! Finally I can show him how useful I can really be!" she yelled happily, feeling like she was in a dream.  
  
"Here I come Sonic. I will make you recognize me!"  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

((All Sonic characters are copyright of Sonic Team and Sega. SEGA! Do you hear!? Are you listening?! Good, because I don't want any of you's suing poor…literally poor little ol' me. Thank you))  
  
Blue Rose  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A few days later.  
  
"Argh leave me alone Amy!" Sonic cried as she dodged in and out of traffic, trying to get to an open straight away in which he could lose her once again.  
  
"Sonic! Please wait for me!" Amy cried out with a slightly strange tone to her voice, her little legs carrying her as fast they could supposedly go.  
  
He saw an opening, a straight path through the mayhem.  
  
"Sorry but I gotta split!" he said with a smirk and with a flash he was gone.  
  
Speeding away he groaned.  
  
"Doesn't she ever give up!" he thought to himself as he glanced behind him, no longer seeing her. He slowly began to turn his head forward when he realized Amy was right in front of him, standing there with her arms open, an large smile on her face.  
  
"What!? Amy!?!" he exclaimed, using a quick maneuvering to avoid from hitting her.  
  
"How did she….?" He practically yelled as he dashed away picking up speed. However, this time as he glanced behind him he saw a pink blur gaining speed on him.   
  
"Impossible!"   
  
It was suddenly gone.  
  
"…???"  
  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly jerked his head over towards the shoulder he felt it on. There, running right beside him was Amy.  
  
"Hi Sonic, nice weather we are having yes?"  
  
Sonic was lost for words. He took a moment to look down at his feet, then down at her feet seeing they were moving just as fast.  
  
"Amy?! How…."  
  
He was cut off as Amy zoomed away ahead of him. Sonic's surprise turned to weird kind of anger as she sped of immensely catching up to her again. Though this time he was at almost full speed to just keep up with her. She glanced over to him and smirked the same smirk that he always gives. The moment she did so he realized what was about to happen, and just then Amy put all her strength into it as she sped away once again.  
  
Realizing it was no use messing around he put the pedal to the metal and zoomed up next to her again using all his speed.  
  
The world around them was a blur as there faces tightened with concentration. However, both of them kept that cocky smirk as they raced side by side.  
  
"Hmph." Amy blurted as she glanced over to Sonic.  
  
Sonic looked at her and for the first time his face didn't twist in displeasure, instead her made the exact same sound back to her. He didn't know what he saw her as now, but he knew he was up to the challenge. His face quickly tightened as he closed his eyes, running at an insane speed. Two blurs, a blue and pink one speeding across the landscape oblivious to the world around them.  
  
7 hours later.  
  
"I can't run anymore…." Amy coughed as she pressed her hands against the side of a rock formation, her head drooping as she took long, uneven gulps of air.  
  
Sonic, meanwhile was standing behind her, smirking seeming to show no fatigue. Though he was actually breathing very very heavily from his nose.  
  
"That was pretty good! Not as good as me of course. But, still, where did you learn to do that?"  
  
She looked over to him crossly.  
  
"Eh? Pretty good?! I bet I could perform twice as well as you could when it mattered." She said with a frown.  
  
Sonic's ear's twitched for a moment, surprised by her outburst that was uncharacteristic of a girl who he was used to saving as she got herself into trouble over and over again. He walked over to her and looked down at her.  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about. How many times have I had to save you from Eggman in the past? Hmmm?" he exclaimed with a cocky smile.  
  
She stood up straight now, frowning, her disposition seemingly cockier than Sonic's had ever been.  
  
"Hmph, I think…." She looked away from him for a minute then turned back, her smirk even broader. "No…I know if we were to fight Eggman again it would be me who would have to save you. I don't know if you noticed, but I've been through everything you've been through. I know I could handle it, I was just never able before, but now that I am I can show you how its supposed to be done.  
  
((in the movie version of this, they break into song "Anything you can do I can do better, I can do anything better than you." The movie is scheduled to release when Sonic Team makes a game where Sonic and Amy really do get together. Whenever that is))  
  
His eye twitched.  
  
"Hmph…we'll see that when it happens."  
  
She puffed out her cheeks in frustration.  
  
"Erg…uhh….Ah Ha!" she exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"What? Did you figure out a way to…prove yourself….?"  
  
"Yes!" she said indignantly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"An assault!" she said suddenly.  
  
"Assault?"  
  
"Yes an assault on Eggman's base. Just the two of us, and we can prove who's better by whom can reach Eggman first." Amy said with a grin, folding her arms across her chest. Deep down in her subconscious there was a voice of hers screaming at her for the statement she just made. Amy had indeed changed drastically and suddenly from who she was not but a few days earlier. She herself could already feel a bit of uneasiness about it.  
  
"What? You're crazy!" Sonic retorted.  
  
"What are you scared Sonic?" she said sweetly moving her face close to his.  
  
"No way!" he declared pushing her away. "You just watch me!"  
  
With that in true Sonic fashion, he was already well on his way towards Eggman's (ahem) secret base.  
  
With only a moment of indecision Amy was quick on Sonic's tail, her face burning with determination as she prepared to prove to Sonic just how good she really was. She burned with a conviction that was all together new to her, and she could only hope it would last her for what she was about to face.   
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Two organic beings approaching quickly."  
  
A mysterious egg-like man swiveled around in his chair. (can you guess who it is. Hint: It's Eggman)  
  
"What?! Who is it?"  
  
"Sonic the hedgehog and Amy the hedgehog." Continued the cold robotic voice.  
  
"They are heading this way. But I didn't announce any world domination plan." Exclaimed the very mysterious man.  
  
"Doesn't matter. After the failure of Gamma and the rest of the E series, I've decided I'm going to give them one last chance in you to make up for your series' mishaps. If you mess this one up you will truly match your name, Omega." (For those of you who don't know Omega is the last letter in the Roman alphabet.)  
  
"Yes, Dr. Eggman. I will destroy all of Dr. Eggman's enemies." Omega said coldly as he raised one of his metallic claws over his visor in salute.   
  
"Excellent." Eggman said as he glanced out the window of his base.  
  
"What an opportunity this is." He quickly grabbed the microphone for the intercom system. "Listen up everyone. Sonic is coming, and he will not make it out of here alive understand. I expect each and every one of you to impede his journey. This is all your greatest moments now GO!!!"  
  
And with that Eggman began to laugh insidiously.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahaha….man I'm evil…hahahahahahaaaaa!"  
  
To be continued….  
  
((Gotta go fast…So how does everyone like it so far. With the Sonic Heroes hype I was hoping people would be interested in reading a Sonic fic so I started writing and realized that I really enjoyed the topic, so I wrote a lot. I hope you all enjoy it too. Until next chapter this is your friendly neighborhood Genro signing off.)) 


	3. Chapter 3

((All Sonic characters are copyright of Sonic Team and Sega. SEGA! Do you hear!? Are you listening?! Good, because I don't want any of you's suing poor…literally poor little ol' me. Thank you))  
  
Blue Rose  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Amy!"  
  
"Leave me alone I can do it myself!"   
  
Sonic landed on his feet once again, having just destroyed a robot that it's sights set on Amy just a moment before.  
  
"You were just about to vaporized." He exclaimed in an annoyed tone.  
  
Amy crossed her arms and frowned.  
  
"I saw him! If…you hadn't gotten in my way he would have been gone already!!"  
  
She stared at him indignantly  
  
Ever since they had arrived at Eggman's base Amy had been giving Sonic more trouble then she usually did. Before this little adventure trouble always seemed to follow her, but this time she was the one was chasing after it.  
  
She noticed Sonic was staring at her.  
  
"Well…if you don't like it…just leave me alone!"  
  
Sonic raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmph…well ok then. Good luck!" with that he hoped away to places unknown to her. Internally he was very surprised, Amy had never purposefully sent him away once ever since they had known each other. It was also Sonic who had had to ditch Amy. She was acting strangely indeed.  
  
Amy stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Good riddance!" she cried out loud, hearing her echo bouncing off the metallic walls. She stood there for a few minutes then looked around, seeing that she was currently standing on a platform hovering over lava. She could see that she would have to jump across a number of similar platforms if she wanted to reach the opposite side of the pit.  
  
She backed up a few paces and then took a running jump over to the next platform, her new powers allowed her to leap the distance easily, and she could see the platform coming up fast.  
  
"I'll show him what I can do…"  
  
Suddenly though she realized that she was about to pass the platform, and landed at the opposite edge, almost completely overshooting her target and plunging herself to imminent death. She was unable to regain her balance and teetered on the edge for several seconds before she was able to pull herself back onto the platform, immediately falling down as she breathed heavily.  
  
She took a moment to look over the edge and then shivered softly.  
  
"That was close…I almost…"  
  
She was interrupted as she heard footsteps behind her. She could feel herself start to smirk as she supposed the maker of the footsteps.  
  
"So you came back….after….all…."  
  
Her voice slowed as she saw the barrel of a gun aimed right at her head, the holder being another one of Eggman's robots. She stared blankly at it for several seconds before the robot fired, Amy only barely able to scramble away as the machine tracked her movements firing again and again.  
  
Still unnerved by the past events she was having trouble calling up the courage she had had prior and instead just flailed around quite a bit. Slowly however she gained confidence and took a flying leap towards her enemy's head.  
  
Instead she crashed into it, sending the machine falling into the lava below, she however, landed on her butt again, a bit dazed from the crash. She stood up shakily, now even more unnerved by the present situation than she was before.  
  
She took long deep breaths as she looked around. There were still quite a many platforms to go, and she could bet that Sonic was way ahead of her by now.  
  
She frowned as she resigned herself to beat him again.  
  
"I can't lose to him. I can't…."  
  
Just then she heard a low rumble as she noticed some sparkling in the distance. A laser blast suddenly whizzed by her ear, singeing it a bit. The sparkles turned out to be the light reflecting off the metal bodies of many of Eggman's robots. They were slowly making there way across the platforms from both the way she had to go and the way she had come. So in short she was trapped. The only way out was to fight her way out.  
  
"So you wanna fight?!" she yelled out. She braced herself against the metal beneath her, though just as she was going to take action her foot slid across the metal and she fell once again.  
  
"Oww…." She moaned as she rubbed her back, sitting up. She was quick to stand all the way up though as the robots were now on the platforms next to her. She looked around desperately for a solution to her predicament. Though all she could see were the cold stares of Eggman's robots and bubbling lava beneath her. She unconsciously started to back away towards the edge, shaking her head gently as she could feel fear grip her heart.  
  
She was about to scream when an explosion interrupted her. One of the robots in the back had suddenly combusted, and the source what readily apparent to everyone, Amy and machine alike. A blue ball was bouncing from robot to robot, destroying each as it went. Amy quickly clasped her hands together in joy in an almost automated response.  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
She quickly caught herself though, frowning at her own weakness. She stood there, looking at the ground and waited until the sound of the carnage subsided. Waiting for something was far worse than if she had fallen in the lava. She heard someone land on the platform she was on, and could see a familiar pair of red shoes walk up to her. Her hands clenched into tight fists, wanting to be anywhere but right here at this moment.  
  
She grumbled a bit, opening her mouth slowly.  
  
"Ya know I could of…"  
  
Sonic flicked her nose.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed as she clasped her hands over her nose as she looked up to him.  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
He just smirked at her, sighing slightly as he looked at her.  
  
She could feel herself start to give as her body started to shake and her eyes fill up with tears. She clasped onto him hard.  
  
"Thank you!!"  
  
He patted her on the shoulder and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Its alright Amy. Why don't you go back to…."  
  
She quickly pushed away from him and shook her head quickly from side to side.  
  
"No way! I don't want to go home. I know how I was acting was all wrong. I know now that I have to… I just have to stop acting…."  
  
"Like an idiot?"   
  
She puffed out her cheeks.  
  
"Like you."  
  
Sonic stepped back a step then laughed nervously scratching his cheek.  
  
Amy took a deep breath and let it out, closing her eyes and opening them again. The minute she opened them though they suddenly became intense as they glared right at Sonic.  
  
"Ahh!" she exclaimed as she pulled out her Pico Pico Hammer, pointing it at Sonic.   
  
Sonic stared at her for a moment, and then almost stumbled as she came flying at him. He was just about to move away when she passed by him, slamming a still moving robot that was behind him over the head.   
  
"Missed one!" she said, turning towards him and giving the Victory sign.  
  
Sonic just smirked and placed his hands on his hips, rubbing his nose.  
  
"So I guess you've decided to stick around. You're not scared anymore?" he said with an air of challenge in his voice.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I'll tell you if you can catch me!" she said giggling as she bounced from platform to platform, quickly reaching the other side of the pit.  
  
Sonic took a double take. He could not believe how quickly she had gotten so far away from him, and he realized he had to move fast or he might lose her again.  
  
"Hey Amy wait up!"  
  
He was delayed from chasing after for only a moment, taking in the strange sound of those words coming out of his mouth, though he quickly got over it and headed after the pink hedgehog  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
Eggman sat in the control center of his base, staring intently at the monitors. Omega stood closely beside him, staring blankly as he waited for a command.  
  
"Omega? Was my army successfully able to destroy that pink hedgehog?" Eggman asked with annoyance as he turned towards the robot.  
  
"Negative, your army was destroyed by Sonic the hedgehog."  
  
He grit his teeth in anger, but then calmed down.  
  
"It is to be expected. That blue rat is not my nemesis for nothing. This time corner them, and make sure there are too many to allow Sonic to protect that annoying brat. I'm sure if we capture her, Sonic will easily bend to our demands." Eggman said with a smirk.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"It is an excellent plan is it not?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Eggman laughed at his own genius.  
  
"It is isn't it!"  
  
"Negative, however I am not programmed to give honest opinion. I can do nothing but agree."  
  
Eggman frowned.  
  
"Yes…well…" He looked around a bit. "I'm a genius! Hahahahahahahaaa!"  
  
Omega's left eye light flickered in response.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Amy stay behind me!"  
  
Sonic growled lowly, the mass of robots in this room made it impossible for him to be able to watch her. He had to figure out a way to…  
  
Sonic's thoughts were interrupted as Amy jumped in front of him and became a pink blur as she bounced from robot to robot leaving a chain of explosions wherever she went.  
  
Sonic, dumfounded, just sorta watched as chunks of metal fell around him. He only moved slightly though when a robot started heading straight for him….but a Hammer from above spiraled downward, smashing it on the head. Amy soon landed next to it delicately. She surveyed the area for more enemies for a moment before she turned back towards him, scurrying over.  
  
She smiled meaningfully at him, and then started to jump for joy.  
  
"Sonic did you see me? I took care of them all by myself!" she exclaimed with glee.  
  
Sonic just rubbed his nose as he watched her a bit. She was treating this dangerous situation, as it was some kind of date or amusement park ride. It sorta reminded him of….well….how he looked at challenges such as these.  
  
"Hey Amy that was…"  
  
She dashed up to him, cutting him off as she put her face rather close to his own.  
  
He stared back at her, sweating a bit.  
  
"Uhhhh…."  
  
She smiled broadly then jumped back looking up.  
  
"It looks like we have to go up there."  
  
Sonic shook his head for a moment then nodded in a strange sort of daze.  
  
"Yeah….lets go!" with that he hopped ahead of her. However she quickly kept pace with him, looking over with a big smile of contentment. Before she felt like she was forcing herself, but now, doing this with him, as her true self…well it was one of the best feelings she had ever had. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she realized she never wanted this exhilarated feeling to stop.  
  
Sonic glanced over and saw her smiling face and just blinked for a few minutes. He then let out a combination of a laugh and a sigh as she gave her a soft smile in return. The two of them raced off as a blue and pink blur, becoming ever closer to Eggman's lair.  
  
Elsewhere an angry voice growled.  
  
"That's it. Omega the time has come. The most powerful of all the E-series, go, destroy both of them…." Eggman growled as he tightened his fist, pointing at the machine. "Destroy them or don't come back…"  
  
Omega stared at Eggman for a moment, his left eye flickering.  
  
"Yes my lord!" he then turned and marched out the door, his sensors locked on Sonic and Amy.   
  
"Annihilate…"  
  
To be continued…  
  
((Ya know I was just thinking. I bet if they had made it so that Sonic returned Amy's feelings in the games, then Sega would of made a game called Sonic and Amy a long while ago. It would have a Sonic Heroes engine, allowing you to use both characters at the same time and sorta use a dual attack system of sorts. Just seems that two hedgehogs, a boy and girl would work. Anyway if you didn't notice (what're you? Missing your brain meats?) this fic is also trying to explain the origins of Omega. I hope you're enjoying! This is Genro signing off!)) 


End file.
